paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Another Watch
Writer's/Author's Note Another anthro short story I can borrow some time. It's been awhile since I updated my stories, but not to worry that I'll get over them...someday... I was granted permission from DJ.RJ.Centurion for using his characters, Lux and Brielle, in the short story. Enjoy guys, and another contribution for the CenturiRealm. Maybe later guys, I'll be writing another short story of my 2nd gen Human OCs. Short Story Never been to busy than checking and revitalizing to the environment itself, even to the time when all it falls down when catastrophe and madness struck over it... Brielle, never been had a easier life. Even to time as she remembered that she left her family and joined along with her certain companion. As of now, she was sometimes busy... ....No too busy if so... Sighed in slight happiness, she gladly took her break as she went down to the beautiful plains itself, but before she was about to go all by herself, two certain words from a certain person were heard. "Hey, Brielle." That voice, it made her flinched, but at the same time, she smiled. The female Saluki turned her back and saw none other than her friend, now her boyfriend, Lux. Seeing Lux in front of her, Brielle gave her a loving smile. "Hey, Lux. Just wanted to take stroll while watching the plains, that's all." The mixed-breed chuckled before he came up to her. "I know, but before you go along, how's the progress as we keep on looking on so far?" "Never been too fast, nor slow, Lux. We just have to keep going though. I doubt that if anything goes with it, I'm sure it would be more progressive as I hoped." Brielle replied, as she checked the records, and the continuation of their progress. It was never been easy, not easy at all. Lux nodded before he sighed. "We would always keep in touch to keep the environment safe. Even to the point that we should make the impossible possible." Brielle frowned a bit in response. "Yeah, somehow, I would thought of that...Well, guess I can take a stroll now." Lux chuckled before he smirked. "You're not the only one who would do that." Needless to say, Brielle let out a pink blush... ------------ Over in the empty fields and the peaceful outskirts of the town itself, the two lovers themselves, took their time as any, as they took their stroll down the plains itself. It was windy, yet it soothes them. The two, with their hands clenched, continue to talk along... As if that they were like having a date and a stroll at the same time... Sooner or later, the two found themselves needed to be rest. As of now, Lux was sitting underneath a large tree, while Brielle layed on him. The two looked at each other as they gave themselves loving smiles. Even though that they were serious at work, they were intended to be in love, and Lux was never been happy, than he found him a mate... "I'm still lucky to have you, love..." Lux said in gentle as he ran his hands on the back of Brielle's head. "And I wouldn't been the same, if it wasn't for you." Brielle replied, and she cooed before she could move closer to him while laying down. She then looked at his perfect-looking, yet muscular biceps, with those tattoos she always saw every time, even to the first time they met. "I'm still thinking you're showing off with those tattoos." Lux shook his head a bit before he smirked and spoke up with pride. "What else, I am proud while I can show them. Maybe someday, you'll receive the same thing too." That reply made her blush, and soon giggled as she snuggled. "Yeah...but not for now, at least. Think we can have time resting before we go to work." The Rottwieler,Saluki, Springer-Spaniel mix laughed a bit before he gave her a smile. "Of course, love." Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:CenturiRealm Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Short Stories